Diamond Corporation
Important Employees Jeffrey Jones, Fiona Richards, Margaret Shaw History and Origins Based in Leeds, South Yorkshire, England, the Diamond Corporation is a multinational corporation owned by billionaire wunderkind Fiona Richards, who prefers to run the corporation hands on. Richards founded the Diamond Corporation in 1992 after her invention of working nanite constructor robots as a means for her to deal with her sudden wealth and fame. She has guided it since then to its current place of power in the current global economy. Since its founding, the company has opened several subsidiary branches, and has acquired and retained several other firms. Some of the companies Diamond purchased in acquisition were merged with the central company, on the whim of its founder. Goals Generate a profit. Develop new technologies and enhance existing technologies. Assist in the fight against crime (both mundane crime and meta-crime). Promote literacy and education worldwide. Help increase the basic standard of living for people all across the globe. Internal Relations The employees of the Diamond Corporation are very well paid and cared for. In addition to salaries and wages that are notably higher than average for such a corporation, the employees have access to in-house total-coverage health care for themselves and their families, paid vacations each year, and a college assistance program for those interested in furthering their education. For the most part, this makes them very loyal to the company, though of course individual workers and executives vary in their opinion (as do all people). There have been (and probably will be again in the future) employees who quit (or were fired) under a cloud or in anger, but they are very few and far between for the most part. The Diamond Corporation is made up of several divisions: *'Diamond Aerospace:' Diamond Aerospace builds luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. Its experimental aviation branch produces prototype aircraft for the British government, while the military aviation branch designs and manufacturers jet fighters and helicopters for the militaries of a dozen countries. *'Diamond Agricultural:' Diamond Agricultural runs farms and cattle ranches in the Midwest United States and imports meat from Argentina and other companies. Diamond Agriculural produces specialized products like "green friendly" foods and natural lines with no additives and controlled growing conditions. Recently, its begun concentrating on the development of organic produce, as a result of changing fashion and consumer demand. Most of Diamond Agricultural's products are sold under the popular Gemstone Foods brand. *'Diamond Chemical:' Diamond Chemical is primarily a research and development firm, specializing in alternative power sources and ultra-light, ultra-strong materials. *'Diamond Electronics:' Diamond Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures portable radios, stereo systems, movie cameras, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers, and other electronic devices. It also specializes in information technology, wired networks, wireless networks, and space exploration systems and satellites. *'Diamond Entertainment:' Diamond Entertainment owns several stadiums, arenas, and theatres in Europe and America, as well as several newspapers and cable channels around the globe. It is also the majority owner in Orion Pictures Studios. *'Diamond Industries:' Diamond Industries is a research and development firm used for industrial purposes. The company studies, researches, and develops cleaner manufacturing procedures. It also owns many factories and normal labor unites, from automobile factories to textile mills. *'Diamond Medical:' Diamond Medical is the sister company of Diamond Biotechnologies. Where Diamond Biotech develops new medicines and medical technologies, Diamond Medical is a medical insurance firm that provides health care for millions of people around the world. *'Diamond Technologies:' Also known as DiamondTech, Diamond Technologies is the largest division of the Diamond Corporation. In addition to running several laboratories for pure research and for development of new technologies, Diamond Tech is involved in the retrieval and research into alien technology. *'Diamond Biotechnologies:' Actually a subsidiary of Diamond Technologies, Diamond Biotech is mostly responsible for the development of new medicines, new medical procedures, and new systems. The current "prime thrust" for research at Diamond Biotech is focused on perfecting organ-only cloning for transplants. The company is also involved in research into better brain surgery methods and reconstructive plastic surgery, as well as fighting those few cancers resistant to the effects of nanite treatments. *'Diamond Shipping:' Diamond Shipping owns dozens of freighters and handles three-and-a-half billion tons of freight each month. Reputation The Diamond Corporation generally is seen as a benevolent force in the world, or at least as benevolent as a multi-billion-dollar-a-year, multinational corporation can be sees as such. Diamond enjoys a particularly good relationship with the militaries of several countries (notably the US, Canada, and Great Britain), and is one of the primary suppliers of Checkmate's weaponry and equipment. In addition, the corporation has offered support (and occasionally funding) to several different teams of superheroes, and regularly offers maintenance and repair to the battlesuit used by Gunmetal (who is still technically an employee of the company) as one of the Global Guardians. In general, the Diamond Corporation is respected and well-thought-of by the average person. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Businesses